Pineapple Samba
by Shi Kami the Traitorous Knight
Summary: Instead of Chrome, Mukuro Rokudo found a vessel in the young orphan – Harry James Potter, renamed Midori Rokudo.  Now a Full-length fic due to popular demand, and my craving for HP/KHR fics! 8D
1. Chapter 1

Pineapple Samba

By: Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Akira Amano respectively. I do own this one-shot (possible full-length story), my ideas, and OCs that may well show up.

Crossover: Harry Potter/Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Pairing(s): Mukuro Rokudo/Harry Potter, Hibari Kyoya/Tsunayoshi Sawada, etc.

Rating: M

Warning(s): Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Slash, etc.

Genre(s): Action, Drama, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural, etc.

Summary: Instead of Chrome, Mukuro Rokudo found a vessel in the young orphan – Harry James Potter, renamed Midori Rokudo. After becoming the official second Mist guardian for the Vongola family, a group of wizards show up and claim that Harry – Midori's place was with his family, whom are found to have been alive. Due to the perks of getting a complete magical education, Midori is ordered by Tsunayoshi Sawada – the Tenth Vongola boss, to attend Hogwarts. Hogwarts isn't going to know what hit them with allowing the Kokuyo gang walk its halls.

A/N: I am particularly excited about this one-shot! XD I am actually thinking of doing a full-length crossover between these two series in the future. Really, this idea was just too fascinating to pass up! Also I wanted to throw in this particular idea for Harry in this Xover to see how it goes with everyone. If they like it, then it will be a good for one of the ideas for this Xover. The other is with Harry being the Thunder Guardian, as I read the description and it fits him so well.

* * *

><p>Harry James Potter or Midori Rokudo – as he was known by his comrades – and famigilia, moaned at the tight hold on his body. Peering over at his lover who sat against the headboard with half-lidded and lustful green eyes, a gasp flew from his lips as one of the tentacles pushed into his body. Pink lips were open as sound after sound of pleasure were released due to the supernatural bindings molested his slender frame.<p>

"M-Mu-Mukuro!"

Mukuro Rokudo watched the scene with dual colored eyes, while propping himself up on the palm of his hand. Chuckling he watched as one of the tentacles slithered up and thrust into his green-eyed lover's mouth. Licking his lips at the moan that echoed from Midori, he flicked a finger and another wrapped itself around the younger male's hardened rod. "Mmmm!" His eyelids fell half mast, and he watched as his illusions fucked his cute little Midori.

A becoming flush was on his little one's cheeks as he writhed under the ministrations of the purple appendages in ecstasy – little mewls, moans, and shivers wracked his hypersensitive body. Groaning, Mukuro pulled the covers away to reveal his aching erection to his Midori's beautiful eyes, and smirked when the sight only seemed to make the other harder than he already was. The speed and pressure that the tentacles applied on Midori heightened, and the petite male was practically screaming around the appendage in his mouth as he came. Seeing his lover come undone before him, Mukuro lost control of his powers as he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. It was still a bit early for him to come, and he wasn't going to come anywhere other than that pretty little mouth or ass of his former avatar.

Breathing deeply as he tried to catch his breath, a pinkish tinge stuck to Midori's cheeks as he slowly came down from his high. Slowly, he looked over at Mukuro and his eyes latched onto the cock that still stood at attention. Licking his lips, he glanced up to look in Mukuro's eyes that were following the motion of his tongue intently. Moving a little, he saw the other Mist Guardian's smirk widened.

"Ku fu fu – watching you come undone by my illusions is so…_**arousing**_ my little Midori."

Shivering at the sound of his voice, a gasp flew from his lips as if the words caressed his body. Moving forward towards him along the large king-sized bed – he finally made it and came face to face with the leaking manhood. Chuckling again, the pineapple-haired male placed his hand on top of Midori's head – threading his fingers through his silky black tresses. "Ku fu fu – now my little Midori, help me with this little problem of mine."

Raising an eyebrow at the little comment only seemed to amuse this broader lover, but he instantly complied. Wrapping his delicate hands – which have taken the many lives of those who had dared attack the Vongola family, and rubbed up and down the throbbing rod before engulfing the mushroom head with a mewl. Groaning, Mukuro tightened his grip on Midori's hair as the slender male began bobbing his head up and down – taking in all of him bit by bit.

"Midori…"

Moaning at the hidden demand in the purple-haired guardian's tone, the green-eyed boy released the head with a pop. Strong hands picked him up by his underarms, and brought him forward to splay Midori's smaller frame against his larger one. Dragging his tongue along his avatar's plump bottom lip, he brought his fingers up to his mouth. Without a word the horny boy wrapped his lips around the digits – lavishing them with his tongue. Chuckling at the wanton behavior, a dark gleam lit up in Mukuro's dual-colored eyes.

Pulling his fingers from the boy's mouth, he tweaked hardened pink nipples with his free hand. Locking lips with the dazed co-Mist Guardian, Mukuro slipped his fingers into his sexy little lover. A gasp and then a moan soared from "Ku fu fu – you are such a slut." His fingertips brushed against that bundle of nerves, and Midori climaxed again – coming on Mukuro's toned midsection. Sucking on the other boy's tongue, he helped him position over his throbbing cock. Tightening his grip on the boy's hips, he pushed down and groaned as his dick was squeezed by a tight ring of muscles.

Breaking the kiss, Midori dug his nails into his lover's shoulder as he rode him. Moaning and panting, the heat in his body rose and the spring inside of him grew tighter and tighter with each time he went down. As they came closer to their end, they locked lips once more before the force of the climax caused Midori to throw his head back and scream. Groaning, Mukuro continued to thrust up until he felt all of his hot cum fill the green-eyed male's ass to the brim.

For a moment, they laid there. Wrapping his arms around his smaller lover, Mukuro nuzzled his nose into the silky black tresses on top of his head. "Ku fu fu…we're going to have to attend breakfast, Tsunayoshi was very upset the last time we skipped out and I missed the chance to mess with a certain skylark." Nodding, the boy looked up from beneath sooty black lashes shyly.

"Okay, Mukuro-sama."

A growling sound then came from Midori's stomach, causing a becoming blush adorn his cheeks. "And of course – we have to go to feed you my little Midori." The comment caused the petite male to squawk in indignation.

"Mukuro-sama!"

* * *

><p>Sitting at the breakfast table, Tsunayoshi Sawada – the 10th boss of the Vongola family, watched as everyonesettled into their daily routine. Hayato Gokudera, his right hand man – Storm Guardian, was currently arguing vehemently with a carefree Takeshi Yamamoto – Rain Guardian. Down the table, his Lightning Guardian – Lambo Bovino, was chatting loudly to the motherly co-Mist Guardian – Midori Rokudo or Harry Potter. Sitting next to the latter was his lover and co-Mist Guardian – Mukuro Rokudo, who was smirking smugly at his Cloud Guardian from across the table. Glancing over at the said Cloud Guardian – and lover, Tsuna brought a hand up to massage his temples.<p>

His Sun Guardian – Ryohei Sasagawa was on an assignment to visit his sister and make sure that everyone was okay in Namimori.

After accepting his role as the new boss of the Vongola family – Tsuna had the time to think about how much it had took to get where he was at the moment. So much had happened since that day that Reborn had appeared on his doorstep, talking about him – Dame Tsuna, becoming the boss of a powerful mafia family. Of course, he thought it was all a joke. Right until he was shot in the head with a bullet that became his jump start into his future. Looking at all the people in the room, a fond smile formed on his face.

Though they all came to be a part of his family in different ways – some hostile means, while others in a peaceful manner, he had come to cherish them all.

He would do anything for the people in this room – even kill for them.

Picking up a pastry from one of the trays, he brought the roll to his mouth and was about to take a bite when several crack sounds suddenly broke the normal chaos in the room.

Whoever these people were that appeared in the room didn't even get a chance to move. Tsuna blinked and every Guardian was bearing down on the intruders without a word from him. "What do you want us to do Tsuna-sama?" Glancing over at his side, he saw his Mist Guardian Midori Rokudo standing next to him with his metal staff in hand. His narrowed green eye was fixed on the intruders that were quickly brought to their knees with wariness. Placing the roll down on his plate, he wiped his mouth with a napkin and stood up from his seat.

"Well we might as well go see who these people are before we go and do anything drastic – we have to find out how they got into the manor after all."

Nodding, the slender Mist Guardian's grip on the staff didn't loosen up in the least. If the off chance one of the intruders got passed the other Guardians – slim chance, but you could never be too careful. Midori would take them out faster than they could blink.

Once the two came by the others, Tsuna sighed as the unexpected guests were forced to their knees in front of him. Massaging his temples the 10th boss of the Vongola family could tell that he was going to have a big headache by the end of this conversation.

Looking over at the irritating, smiling old man – Tsuna resisted the urge to bang his head on the desk in front of him. He just knew that he should've stayed in bed that morning – if anything he should just order his men to destroy these fools, but he couldn't do that due to his conscious. Yes, he is now a mafia boss, but that part of him that was still Dame Tsuna wouldn't allow him. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he narrowed his brown eyes on the man who called himself Albus Dumbledore.

On the sides of him sat his group that was called The Order of the Phoenix, and apparently they appeared. _'Apparated'_, he reminded himself – was the strange term the old man had given him, into his dining room because they were looking for someone. "So who exactly were you searching for so desperately, that you decided to _appear_ in the dining room of Italy's most powerful mafia's dining room during breakfast?"

While the rest of this 'Order of the Phoenix' shifted in their seats, Dumbledore only chuckled sheepishly. "Well we didn't expect to land inside of the manor – much less encounter such resistance when we did, that was a grave miscalculation on our parts." His blue eyes stared at the 10th generation Vongola boss and his guardians, and then stopped – as if transfixed, on Midori. "But this person who we are looking for is of great importance to the fate of our world." The Guardian in question was hanging onto Mukuro's arm, and looking at them with one narrowed green eye. One of the females – a red head, gasped as she stared at Midori as well as the black-haired man next to her.

Glancing over briefly at Midori, he clasped his hands and rested his chin on the back of his hands. "Oh?" Leaning back into his chair, he noticed the slight twitch of the grizzled looking man sitting to the right of Dumbledore as well as the corresponding one from the smiling Yamamoto. He knew that if that man even looked like he was going to make a move to do anything remotely threatening - the smiling swordsman will cut him down. "And who exactly is this person that you are looking for?" Seeing the looks being sent towards Midori, and the small whispers being spread through the group on the opposite side of the table – a small grimace formed on his face. He knew exactly who they wanted, and he knew that a lot of people on his side will not be happy.

"We are looking for a boy that has been lost to us for a very long time – his parents, Lily and James Potter…" He gestured towards the couple on the side of him, "Have been very worried about him." Scowling, Tsuna felt the urge to just go DW all over this old man's face. Did he really think that he was naive as to what was going on?

"I'm not in the mood for any of this beating around the bush – who is it that you are looking for, and why is it that you men keeping looking at my Guardian as if he holds the answer to the universe?"

The stern looking woman that sat beside the grizzled man seemed offended by his rudeness towards the man, but he didn't really give a damn. If they had a problem with his attitude, then they could have a problem with it outside of his damn manor! Clearing his throat, the old man seemed to realize that he wasn't playing around and sighed.

"The boy we are looking for is Harry James Potter, and we are certain that your Guardian is who we are looking for."

Blue eyes locked onto the stiff form of the slender boy that was holding onto the purple-haired male next to him. A frown was on his pretty face as he trailed his one-eyed gaze along the people who were looking at him in awe, and then settled on the faces of Lily and James Potter. Something he saw there he apparently didn't like as a scowl grew on his face, and he pressed his himself into the dual-colored eyed male's side – as if to fuse with him.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not who you are looking for – my name is Midori Rokudo."

It seemed that the red-haired woman couldn't take being silent anymore as she stood up and slammed her hands onto the table in front of her. "No! Your name is Harry James Potter! You are my son! I just know it!" Narrowing his eyes at the woman in irritation, his scowl deepened. That name had nothing to do with him anymore, and regardless of whether this woman was his mother – it didn't matter.

He had abandoned that name after he was left to die as if he was yesterday's garbage.

"Now my boy, I'm sure that you can't deny what your mother is saying – you do after all have her eyes."

Turned his gaze towards the old man, Midori felt that he was going to really not like this old man.

"Ku fu fu – I would appreciate it if you didn't refer to him as your anything."

Every eye in the room darted over towards the purple-haired male who was looking at them without the usual taunting smirk on his face. Tsuna and the others from the Vongola family could tell that the Mist Guardian was not amused in the slightest. A rare occurrence, and only happened once before with Daemon Spade had taken over his body – look what happened to him. Dumbledore sent a smile towards the Guardian, though he was obviously uncomfortable to have his dual-colored eyes on his person.

"Forgive me for that, but he is Harry Potter – we are very sure of this."

Much to the surprise of everyone, the next to speak was in fact Gokudera.

"So what do you want?"

The 'Order of the Phoenix' looked at the silver-haired young man that was looking at them with narrowed lime green eyes. Between his teeth was a cigarette, and he seemed to be fingering something in his pockets. "You didn't come all this way to just find this Harry Potter just for the fun of it, nor from the goodness of your hearts…" Glancing at them all, he continued on when he received a nod from Tsuna. "So I will ask one more time – what the hell is it that you want with Midori?"

Silence reigned in the room, and the group on the other side of the Vongola's seemed to shift under the sharp gazes sent their way. The elderly man stroked his beard with a sigh while he kept his eyes on Midori, who looked like he wanted nothing more than to disappear. It was a fact that didn't seem to be helping the other Guardians' opinions on their 'guests' much, as every Guardian was very fond of the slender co-Mist Guardian.

"I had hoped that we wouldn't have to talk about it, but it seems that we have to so you will understand the gravity of the situation that has developed."

Narrowing his brown eyes, Tsuna's eyebrow twitched.

"So you just believed that you were going to do something with my Guardian and not tell me why?"

Clearing his throat, Dumbledore wrung his hands nervously.

"Well, there is the Statue of Secrecy that our people uphold – it would be illegal to actually tell you, but since we have no other choice…"

His 'Order' seemed to stiffen up as he kept his eyes on Midori while talking to the mafia family on the opposite side of them. "We are a group of Wizards and Witches that had banded together in order to oppose the Dark Lord Voldemort, who was recently resurrected and has been terrorizing our world." Gesturing towards the green-eyed Guardian, who stiffened at the reverent looks that were being sent towards him by these people.

"We are looking for Harry James Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, and the only one that can rid our world of the Dark Lord."

* * *

><p>End of Chapter I<p>

* * *

><p>So a lot of people seemed to like this idea, and so I've decided to make this a full-length version of this story. I will start working on the next chapter, and hopefully you will all stick around to read it lol. I know it's frustrating since I don't get to update regularly due to my school and then my procrastination. But I shall try to get the next chapter to you as soon as I can. Have faith people, in my social awkwardness keeping me from making friends giving me something to fill my time with.<p>

(sits in corner and draws circles in the ground)

Ja ne,

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy


	2. Chapter 2

**Pineapple Samba**

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Those rights belong to J.K. Rowling and Akira Amano respectively. I do own this one-shot (possible full-length story), my ideas, and OCs that may well show up.

**Crossover:**Harry Potter/Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Pairing(s):** Mukuro Rokudo/Harry Potter, Hibari Kyoya/Tsunayoshi Sawada, etc.

**Rating:** M

**Warning(s):** Blood, Character Death, Extreme Violence, Language, Slash, etc.

**Genre(s):** Action, Drama, Fantasy, Romance, Supernatural, etc.

**Summary:** Instead of Chrome, Mukuro Rokudo found a vessel in the young orphan – Harry James Potter, renamed Midori Rokudo. After becoming the official second Mist guardian for the Vongola family, a group of wizards show up and claim that Harry – Midori's place was with his family, whom are found to have been alive. Due to the perks of getting a complete magical education, Midori is ordered by Tsunayoshi Sawada – the Tenth Vongola boss, to attend Hogwarts. Hogwarts isn't going to know what hit them with allowing the Kokuyo gang walks its halls.

**A/N:** Well here I am with the long-awaited (?) Chapter 2 of Pineapple Samba! :D Hopefully everyone had waited patiently for this, and hadn't run off somewhere! TTATT I had worked really hard to try and get this chapter out to you as soon as possible, so I wouldn't mind getting some reviews to sooth my poor fingers. (Holds up hands) I felt like I had to hurry up and finish this update, since someone had threatened to steal away my Midori-chan. While this chapter won't contain much of Midori's true feelings, the next one will. Hopefully this will tide you all over until then. There you go, you fiend! Don't take my Midori! D8

Anyway, let's get this show on the road! :3

* * *

><p>It was a testament to Tsuna's forcefully learned control that prevented him from punching this old man in the face. After this revelation was revealed, the Wizards and Witches became frantic and were sending adoring and almost crazed eyes. The smile and twinkling blue eyes of the Merlin reject only seemed to make the ends of his mouth tilt down into a frown. His Guardians on the other hand…<p>

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

Releasing a sigh, the 10th boss of the Vongola family watched as his right hand man Gokudera and the others – sans himself, Mukuro, the very one this whole thing was centered around, and the ever cheerful but not so much now, Rain Guardian. The Wizards seemed to be surprised at their violent reaction to the words of their leader, while the irritating twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes died. Mukuro tightened the grip he had around Midori's shoulders, and he narrowed his eyes on the insolent magical beings before them.

He remembered the tale that his little Midori had told him before he had agreed to house his soul, even though it was clear that he wouldn't have gave the boy much choice if he refused. Mukuro – the one who had and still brought shivers to the spine of even the toughest mafia families, remembered how Midori had looked at him with such trust and longing. The boy hadn't cared that he was basically going to be carrying around a parasite that could at any moment take full control of his body – Midori only smiled and said that he wished to be worth something to someone and asked for the disembodied boy to never throw him away.

That was all he asked – desperate green eyes pierced his very soul as the boy begged for him to use him to his heart's content, but for him to promise that he would never leave him alone.

Where were these people when his little Midori was so broken and hoping for anyone to need him?

Where were they when he was in the hospital suffering and all he wanted was for someone to care?

One thing he knew was that these scums were not with him…

Dual-colored eyes locked onto the supposed parents of his co-guardian, and he would admit if only to himself that he could see the resemblance. The woman had bright red hair like fire and her green that looked so much like his Midori's almost made him melt – almost if he wasn't fully aware that this bitch had abandoned his lover. His supposed father was also held a great resemblance to Midori as well with his unruly black hair, which the smaller male had once and still had though it was longer now. Sadly, Midori seemed to be a mixture of both of their features and would probably only look like one or the other if people were looking for them in certain features.

But even this didn't spare them from his calculating gaze as he felt his Dying Will Flame beginning to rise due to his anger. The only thing that kept him from using his illusions in order to mind fuck all of them back into infancy, was the hold on him from an increasingly panicked Midori, and the sharp glance he received from Tsunayoshi. Gritting his teeth behind his lips, the dual-eyed Mist Guardian of the Vongola settled for watching all of these so called Wizards. If they made any move – no matter for what, he was going to throw them all into hell.

Threading his fingers together, Tsuna's once brown eyes were now orange with the light of his Dying Will. Previously gentle and round eyes were narrowed, and held the intensity of a predator. Many of the Wizards – including Dumbledore, stiffened at the sudden 180 in attitude.

"So what you're telling me is that you didn't come here to find Midori or _Harry__Potter_ in the goodness of your heart, but in fact because you feel that he is responsible for taking out a threat to your world's existence despite not having bothered after all those years ago?"

Dumbledore had the urge to lick his suddenly dry lips at the hostility that they could practically see emanating off of the group on the opposite side of them. This wasn't something that he had expected when they took off from the apparition site. He had believed that he would pop in, mystify the supposedly ignorant Muggles with magic, and take their boy savior. But obviously that was proving not to be the case. In fact if he wasn't wrong, all of them possessed some kind of energy that is similar to magic, but drastically different. While Magic came from the earth, and they channeled it through their cores – their energy seemed to come from their very being.

And instead of this being untrained, they all seemed to possess some kind of control over this energy to a startling degree. Especially the brown-haired male that the others seemed to differ too, though not all did it as noticeably as the others. Harry or Midori as he was called here had stayed by his side as if to protect him from them, and so they could tell he was their leader.

Glancing over at Harry he was saddened to see the unreceptive look being sent their way by the very one they had come to find. Looking over at Harry's parents, he saw the longing look they sent the boy and his heart only broke at the unresponsive glances that he had thrown in their direction. He had no idea that things would turn out like this, and now they would have to somehow convince these people to release the boy into their custody.

"While this may sound bad, we don't plan on sending him into this fight without any skills…"

Before he could get another word out, a creepy chuckle escaped the purple-haired male that had his arm around the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Ku fu fu – as if we would just allow our little Midori-chan to enter any battle at all just for your benefit."

Locking eyes with the teen, the old Wizard stiffened at the dark promises in his dual-colored eyes and almost felt as if he was staring into the eyes of a young Tom Riddle once more. An unreadable gleam flashed through his eyes at the thought, and a frown spread on his face as he took in how close Harry was to him. Was there something going on between them?

"Yes, my Mist Guardian does have a point – you actually expect us to just let you come here and take one of my Guardians to fight your silly little war?"

McGonagall released a sound similar to a squawk while another woman seethed in anger at the nonchalance that these brats seemed to show towards something they knew nothing about. Standing up suddenly, she slammed her hands on the table and leveled Tsuna with a vicious glare.

"YOU DAMNED MUGGLES HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WE HAVE TO PUT UP WITH! HOW DARE YOU DISMISS OUR WAR AS SILLY YOU BRATS!"

Bringing up his hands, Gokudera held a stick of dynamite between each finger and his cigarette was lit and ready to light up. Yamamoto's katana was halfway out of its sheath, and his eyes were locked onto the woman's body. Lambo was no longer smiling and held his two horns in his hand – ready to place them on his head and attack them. Hibari held his Tonfas out in an X formation, and his sleepy slate eyes were drilling into the woman's terrified face.

Smirking, Tsuna only tilted his head to the side and smiled innocently – disturbing the Wizards a great bit as he tapped the top of the table with a finger while resting his cheek on the back of his other hand.

"I am able to do that because I honestly feel that you guys have no idea how pathetic you guys look – here you are, fully trained adult Wizards and Witches, but you are here to get a 17-year-old to fight your war for you…"

The smile slid off of his face, and his orange eyes seemed to grow as the side of his lip turned down into a scowl.

"That's something that I don't like – adults shoving _**their**_ responsibilities onto the shoulders of children, the fact that you people are trying to do that to someone I care about and is important to the Vongola family…"

Instantly his hand was suddenly encased in an X-glove, and he slammed it into the table causing it to split into thousands of pieces from the impact.

"Really pisses me off."

* * *

><p>Alastor Moody knew that this meeting was quickly going south. Unlike they had planned, this wasn't an easy drop in and collect. No, this was turning out into a huge mess. He knew that Albus had started this out completely wrong, and knew that he was going to have to step in so they wouldn't all be obliterated due to their leader's careless words. The man was so used to people just falling to their feet in order to obey him, which he didn't think much of the possibility of anyone actively going against his wishes – Besides Voldemort and his Death Eaters.<p>

From what he could see from these people – the Vongola family, who he would swear to Merlin that he had heard of somewhere before, were an example of one of those people. There was no doubt in his mind that they had wanted them dead, they would've been. Before they could even blink, they were all on their knees and at the mercy of these supposed Muggles. That one with the Sword had his blade pressed against his neck for Merlin's sake, and he could almost feel the blade sing in anticipation of slicing through his skin and spraying the room with his blood.

These people were not to be taken lightly, and it seemed that the rest of the Order was doing just that along with Dumbledore. After the boy had almost sent them back with a blast of power as he broke the table, he knew that he would need to come up with something that would not only get them what they want but make sure they left this place alive to fight another day. He, of course, agreed with them.

He had never agreed with the thought of having a child take care of what was the job of adults to take care of – unfortunately he also knew of the prophecy and the fact that no one could defeat the Dark Lord but Potter. Glancing over at the Potter's, who were staring hungrily at the boy with longing eyes – he could tell that that foolish young couple was going to suffer greatly for the mistakes of the past.

'As will we all if things go the way I think they will…'

Clearing his throat in the deathly silent room, he stood up from his seat and his wooden leg caused a 'thunk' sound to echo.

"I would like to apologize about my old friend's and our companions' words, but I can guarantee you that while we would willing take care of this problem – certain things have dictated that only Mr. Potter would be able to defeat Voldemort."

None of the Vongola moved – they were all pinning him with assessing stares.

"We are not going to let Mr. Potter go and risk his life without any help , there is a school in which we can make sure that he learns whatever it is that he needs in order to help him in his task – Plus after he is done, these abilities would also benefit this family of yours as well."

An eyebrow rose on the brown-haired boy's face, and similar curious looks were sent his way even from Mr. Potter himself.

"Benefit us you say?"

Nodding, he ignored the scandalized looks he was getting from the others. If he could, he was snort in disgust. Obviously they believed that they would just dictate what they wanted, and despite everything pointing to the opposite – thought these people would bow to their wills. There were lots of times where he missed the days where Wizards and Witches had common sense. Sadly, those days were long since passed.

"Yes…"

Without any concern from the disappointed look – like he actually gave a damn, from Dumbledore and the betrayed looks from the others, Moody explained the perks of Harry would bring to them if he learned how to use Magic. As he got further into detail, he could see that Sawada – as he chose to refer to him as instead of his confusing first name he had called himself during introductions, was very interested. The others' eyes, especially the silver-haired lad's, lit up in fascination.

"Hmmm…"

Glancing over at Midori, the two seemed to be having a mental debate until Sawada released a sigh and turned to look at the Wizards.

"It seems that I will be allowing my Mist Guardian –Midori to attend this school of yours as well as helping you in this war of yours…"

A relieved breath was released among the group of Wizards, and they all grinned triumphantly until he continued.

"But in order for me to allow him to go and make sure you don't try to pressure him into anything that isn't required in either of these tasks I'm agreeing to – I will be sending my other Mist Guardian along with his own group in order to make sure that you guys stick to your side of the deal...plus we'll seal this deal with these magical oaths that you were talking about."

The outrage on the side of the Wizards was expected, as was the smirks on the side of the Vongola.

* * *

><p>With the deals and oaths done, the Wizards had left with the promise that they would be back and ready to take Midori at the end of the Summer. The young couple who seemed to be Midori's parents had tried to talk to the green-eyed Guardian, but he hadn't even tried and walked away following the irritated Mukuro. Sighing in relief that the Mist Guardian had actually listened to his silent command, he had nodded and dismissed them with a threat – if any of them were seen in his territory again before the end of the Summer, they would regret the day they had ever dared to show their face to the Vongola Family.<p>

As soon as they were gone, everyone relaxed.

Tsuna knew that Mukuro wasn't happy with the decision, and Midori was reluctant but would go for the good of the Vongola. It was no lie that most of the abilities that his smaller Mist Guardian could learn would be beneficial for the family, and while he was unhappy that he had to send his friend – he couldn't help but be relieved. He had discussed the classes that Midori would take – along with the Guardian's own opinions being a major factor, and had settled everything so the green-eyed boy would be ready.

He of course knew that those Wizards would try to do something to get around their agreement, and he had already told Midori and Mukuro exactly what they were supposed to do if that were the case. Sighing, Tsuna brought his hand up to massage his temples. It was only the feel of a very familiar hand on his shoulder that brought him out of his headache-inducing musings. Gentle brown connected with narrowed slate, and a smile formed on the 10th Vongola boss's face as he looked into the deceptively concerned face.

It had gone on long into the night for their discussions and debates before they reached to an conclusion. Everyone had forgotten about lunch and dinner – not even going to mention the breakfast that was left stone cold on the floor due to the lack of a broken table. Which Tsuna already knew he was going to hear a mouth full from the head maid about tomorrow, and so didn't even bother to hide it. For the rest of the night he was going to snuggle with his Lover, and get ready for the argument that was sure to crop up from his overprotective co- Mist Guardian.

Mukuro was not going to be a very angry individual in the morning if Midori didn't find some way to calm him down. And if he knew the Master of the Six Paths of Hell – those Wizards were going to be in for a rude awakening.

Unconsciously, a sadistic smirk slithered onto Tsuna's face as he walked towards his room with his Cloud Guardian.

* * *

><p>End of Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>Yay! I'm finally finished with chapter 2! 8D We shall be making our way to the Wizarding World, and towards the mind fucking that will be inflicted on them due to Midori and the Vongola. Of course, we shall have the family drama with the Potters and Dumbledore's inability to allow himself to not be in control about something – though he's not evil per se…he's just going to be a bastard about it.<p>

(Sits in corner and draws circles in the ground)

Ja ne,

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy


End file.
